Shoshona Benoit-Bertolli
Shoshona Benoit was born on August 25th, 1993 to Alexis McDermott-Benoit and Kory Benoit. Both parents are human. She is a first generation Witch, however being a Chosen One and then losing her powers after Chase's sacrifice, her DNA advanced making her a Hyper Sapien her being a Witch was unknown. History She was born in Amsterdam, Netherlands. She grew up in the village of Threshold with three brothers and a sister. Though all of her family, including both parents, had been born with golden blonde hair that was curly, she was born with fiery red hair. Her family believed her to be special as she was the first in their family to have that color of hair. She grew up loving nature and would run off to the swimming hole hidden deep in the woods. A waterfall was connected to it. She had found it one day when going into the woods behind the village. Most were afraid to even enter let alone journey through it. She would go there everyday to relax and swim to get her mind off of things. The water seemed to have a warm temperature to it, allowing her body to stay warm but not too hot. At night she would lie in her bed and wait until her parents went to sleep to sneak off to sleep at the waterfall as the water was calming to her. Growing up she became interested in different languages, especially english as her grandparents on her mother's side lived in America. Her mother had been from America and her father from Amsterdam. Her grandparents from her fathers side died before she was born. She rarely saw her grandparents and it pushed her to learn as much English as possible. She became so fluent in the language that you wouldn't be able to tell she was from anywhere but America. Teenage Years In her teen years, she went to the swimming hole more often as she was old enough to wander on her own. One day she went swimming and swam further then she ever had in her life. She found a tunnel and as she followed it, she was led to a chamber. Inside the chamber were drawings about four beings that summoned some kind of 'genie'. As she read more about it she became fascinated. She found what looked like a jewel of some kind on a string. She wore it, taking it home with her. She later found out it is called a pendant. She wore it at all times, feeling empowered by it. By the age of 17 she found that the pendant seemed to allow her to do things that weren't normal. She was able to create a blast of pink energy and even be able to create Shields. Exposure She found out about Supernaturals existing at the same time the rest of the world did. She didn't fully understand it but knew that most people were afraid of what they didn't understand. She thought they were misunderstood, specifically because she was afraid that because of what she was capable to do through the pendant that she too would be persecuted with them Soon, anyone that even had any sign of being a Supernatural was being beat up and threatened. One day she was on her way home when she saw her family pulled from their home. She ran toward them wanting to know what was going on. The moment the people saw her they called here 'witch' and 'Demoness'. She didn't understand. They pulled her younger sister out of the house with force and threw her to the ground. They hit Shoshona with something and she fell, almost unconscious. She looked up to see them about to do the same with her sister, Allie, and this is when she lost it. She told them to get back and as she did, a pink light came and threw back all of the people that were trying to harm her famiy but her family was left unharmed. She didn't understand and her family saw that she was afraid. The people were unconscious and the family went inside. The only one that blamed her was her older brother, Henreich. He told her to not come back that she's put all of their family in danger. However, her mother told him to shut his mouth and start packing. She turned to her daughter and told her she should hurry before they all wake up. She listens, running inside and packing what little clothes she thought she'd need. Soon there was a knock on their door. As they answer, a man who called himself Duncan Kane was standing at the door. Behind him the people were starting to wake up. As he stood there talking to Alexis, he tells them that he is there to help them. As he is standing there one of the people behind him tries hitting him. As they do, it goes right through him, as if he's not there. He looks back and smiles at them. He tells them it would be best if they leave. The people run scared. He turns back to Alexis and asks if he can come in. Shoshona had seen what he could do. As soon as the man walks in he smiles at her and offers his hand, calling her by name. She doesn't understand what is going on. He explains to her that at the moment a treaty amongst Humans and Supernaturals is being made. He invites them to T.E.C. until it is safe for them again to be in public. Her family agrees. However, Henreich with a hateful voice asks him what his sister is. He looks at Henreich and laughs lightly, telling him that his sister is one of the most important people on the planet at the moment. He tells him that she is the only hope they have from the world reaching complete destruction. Henreich shut his mouth afterwards. Shoshona in a scared voice asks him what she is. He tells her that she is special and that coming with him she will be able to be protected. They agree and he tells them that he will be back in person in about twenty minutes for them to be ready when he came. Shoshona is asking what he means by being there in person and he only smiles at her and Dematerializes. She later finds out that he was astral projecting. About half an hour later there is a glow in their living room and a portal appears. Duncan steps through, telling them it is time to go. Suddenly there is banging outside the door and the window to the right is caught on fire. They quickly run in, not sure what is on the other side. As soon as they get to the other side they find that they are in a giant area with stone buildings and gardens every few hundred feet and a waterfall in the distance. He tells them this is the Sanctuary, a place for Supernaturals to live and use their powers to learn to control them. He looks back to see Henreich not wanting to come and the mob is trying to come in. Henreich opens the door and points to the portal telling them she is in there. As the run to the portal, Henreich is out of sight. Duncan waves his hands and says something in another langauge and the portal closes. War They stay at T.E.C. and learn all about the different species of Supernaturals when D.A.F.T.E. is opened. While her family stays at T.E.C. she goes to the academy. She is there a few months when the televisions are all turned on and a news report of place called Serendipity, Oklahoma being blown up comes on. Immediately Supernaturals are blamed and the school is attacked that night. As students are running and trying to get away, Humans are attacking them even though some of them are only kids still. Shoshona decides to fight instead of run. As the people try coming after them, she creates a Shield. She had learned to control her powers. When the people start shooting Shoshona throws the shield at them, knocking them all back and unconscious. She turns to one of them that can create portals and tells them that she wants to try something. She tells them to create a portal to the Sanctuary. and that she will use her powers to strengthen his so that the portal will last long enough for them to get out. The kid does as he is told and the portal appears. Shoshona is holding onto his arms as he creates it and a blast of energy shoots out as it is created. The portal stays up and she makes sure everyone gets through that she can find in the area. Suddenly, the people wake up and she rushes the kid inside. The portal starts closing and the kid tries to get Shoshona to go in but she tells them that she can't. She tells him that she will see him when she can. She turns to the men as the portal closes and as they come after her she concentrates her powers to allow herself bursts of energy, allowing her super human strength, speed, and durability. After she takes them out she leaves the school and a teacher named Sonya Michaels is about to leave and sees Shoshona. Sonya gets to her and tells her that when she changes to get on. Shoshona doesn't understand until Sonya turns into a Dragon. She can't believe her eyes but hops on and Sonya flies away, Shoshona having nothing to hold onto her with. Shoshona uses her powers to create a shield around her to keep her from falling. She looks below to see destruction. Everywhere there are houses on fire and lights going out all over the city. Sonya lands in a desolate place of the Nevada Desert. The sun is going down and Sonya pulls out what looks like a crystal. It starts to glow and as she puts it in front of her invisible doors open up to reveal the Sanctuary. As they run inside the doors close. She sees the children from the school and the kid that created the portal, who she finds out is named Aidan, runs to her and hugs her. He is only 12 and was afraid she didn't make it. They learn that when the explosion of Serendipity happened that precautions were taken so that Sanctuary (which is in a sense in a different dimension) can only be opened by someone with a key or the power to create a portal or cast a spell to open the doors will be able to make it there. However, they also find out while the doors are open anyone can come in. They are told it would be best to never open the doors as it might let the wrong ones in. Shoshona finds out from a fountain that allows anyone to see what is going on to a certain person or location. Shoshona uses it to find her family. She sees T.E.C. has been destroyed and she is filled with sadness. She touches it again to see Henreich alive and a Vampire. Sonya walks up behind her and tells her she is sorry. She holds onto Sonya and cries. Leaving Sanctuary Shoshona stays at Sanctuary for only so long and then decides it's time to try to help the world. She has Aidan, who is now capable of making portals on his own without any problem, make a portal so she can leave Sanctuary. She leaves and finds the world in devastation. Vampires are reigning like Gods and she is afraid her brother has become like the rest of the Vampire species. She travels, using her powers to protect herself. She runs into Henreich who is Dark just like the other Vampires. He attacks her and she fights him off. She throws him back and as he comes again she tells him no and as she says this a wave of energy comes from her hands and Henreich is Disintegrated. She starts crying that she had to kill her own brother. She finds Francis, who is standing talking to himself. She asks him what he is doing. He turns to her and tells her that he is going to make everything better. A portal appears and Francis walks through. Before she can follow him it vanishes. Soon she is attacked from behind. As she goes to turn to see who it is she feels a pain in her chest. The girl, who turns out to be Natalia Bertolli, has shoved a stake into Shoshona's chest. Shoshona is bleeding profusely and with the last of her strength she throws Natalia back. Shoshona ends up dying seconds later. Shoshona died on November 20th, 2018. Time Line Change At 15, her parents moved her and her sister to America, her brothers being over 18 and decided to stay in Amsterdam. However, she didn't want to be with her parents so she moved to her grandparents' house in Serendipity. Her parents had moved there with the money they had acquired from Kory's parents passing away. They used the money to open up dance clubs in America. After the first one was built, named Threshold, they built two more. One was in Los Angeles, one in Chicago, and another Austin, Texas. Her parents lived in Los Angeles. When leaving she gave the pendant to her sister Allie, meaning the pendant never was activated as only Shoshona could activate it. She fit in quickly at Serendipity High School. She became friends with Summer Sherwood. At first it started out her sitting at a lunch table when Summer walked by and complimenting Shoshona on her fiery red hair. It turned into a friendship from there. Shoshona became a babysitter for the Lewis family who lived across the street. She helped her grandmother out at her baker shop and her grandfather out at his antique shop. She was paid minmum wage and decided to save her money up. She had worked at her grandfather's for 2 years when she found a very thick book. She opened it and inside were drawings with words on each page. As she flipped, she felt an overwhelming strong feeling she had seen this before. She finds a page that seems the most familiar. She starts reading, trying to say the words right. As she reads it, unknown to her, a slight breeze was flying through the air. As she finished saying it, the breeze turned into a strong gust. A gust blew around her and then through the shop, throwing stuff off of the shelves, and flew through the windows and door at the front, busting them. Her grandfather had seen them just blow out, feeling the gust and being unable to explain what happened. She quickly shut the book, hiding it in her book bag for school. She was curious what it really was and blamed it for breaking the shop windows. She knew that it would be too dangerous in the wrong hands. A few days later, she is at home when she hears sirens. As she looks out of her window she sees the Lewis' house on fire. She also sees a teenage girl with blonde hair run inside. Shoshona runs downstairs and runs across the street to find that Tina, the Lewis' daughter was still inside. She decided to run inside just as the fire trucks were showing up. As she ran inside, she could feel the immense heat as there were flames everywhere. She could see the house was already falling apart. She could barely see from the flames, smoke, and soot in the air. She went upstairs to find Tina lying on the floor unconsious. After making sure she was still breathing she ran downstairs and ran out of the house. As se ran off of the porch she hears an explosion behind her. Before she knew it she was surrounded by flames. The flames seemed to surround them but not touch them. She got to the paramedics and they gave Tina oxygen. She tells Tina it's going to be okay. She looks around to see the girl that had run inside. She walks over to her and her friends and thanks her for going inside to try to save Tina. The girl tells her she's welcome. She tells them her name is Shoshona. They each give her their names, finding out the blonde that had run inside was named Natalia. They bring up her being able to not be burned by the flames of the fire. She sense they are trying to get at something and she tells them she has to go. The boy that said his name was Chase grabber her and after a second pulled away. He brought up about the page from the book she found, speaking some of the words. Shoshona can't believe that he knew what she had read. She admits to it and they convince her to get it for them. They go to her grandfather's antique shop and she grabs the book. Amazingly the book is now in English. She finds out that she is part of something called the Chosen. They find out that one of them must be sacrficed. They take her to a place called Pandora's Box that she finds out is a club specifically for Supernaturals. They meet with Guiniverre and talk about the sacrifice. They find out that she has talked to Kale Oliver who she later finds out is Chase and Francis' father. Apparently, Chase is the one that must be sacrificed. She is surprised to find that everyone is against it but Chase. After the ceremony Kale appears from a portal and after it closes he runs up to Chase' lifeless body. He makes another portal angrily tells them to go. They enter it only to find themselves at Pandora's Box again. After Funeral After Chase' funeral, Shoshona feels terrible about having to sacrifice Chase. She learns they are no longer the Chosen as Chase is gone, having to have all four of them aiive to keep their powers. However, she soon finds out she possesses the powers of Empathy and Deflection. A year after Chase's death, she senses he is alive, she doesn't know how she just does. She, Natalia, and Francis show up at his grave to find it empty. They can sense he's alive. Revelations Because Chase had come back, a whole new prophecy has been created. Each of them possess powers of the four that had made the deal with the Djinn. Shoshona possesses the magical energy of the Witch that made the deal, making her extremely powerful. However, she doesn't know that at the moment. She was already a Witch but didn't know it. She not only possesses her Witch powers but the powers of the Witch from the contract. Falling In Love She fell in love with Natalia Bertolli in 2014. They were together for two years before they married in July of 2016. In August of 2018 they were gifted a pregnancy by The Triad, allowing two children that had DNA from both she and Natalia. On May 25th, 2019 Andrew Myles Benoit-Bertolli and Miley Cheyenne Benoit-Bertolli were born. Trivia She is the only character to be a first generation of two different Supernatural species. However, her powers as a Hyper Sapien make her believe any other powers she possesses is part of that, unknowing that part of her powers are from her being a Witch. She doesn't learn about being a Witch until she is reading from the Witch's Grimoire that made the deal with the Djinn and in saying a spell, it works. She is also one of the few LGBT characters. Her sexuality being Bisexual. She died on the same day that Francis had been sent back in time from. (Before Time Line Change) She and Tasha were both killed by Natalia, a little over 15 months apart from one another. (Before Time Line Change) The pendant Shoshona found belonged to the witch that had made the deal with the Djinn 2000 years ago. Since Shoshona was that Witch reincarnated, it meant only she could activate it. Powers CHOSEN POWERS (Lost After Chase' Sacrifice) Ergokinesis Energy Healing Shielding Deflection WITCH POWERS (Her own she possessed before Chase' Resurrection) Empathy Deflection Pathokinesis - What Empathy will advance to Spell Casting Potion Making Sensing - Supernaturals WITCH POWERS Astral Projection Levitation Premonition Telekinesis HYPER SAPIEN POWERS Omnilingualism Adomopathy Accelerated Regeneration